


WIP: Damn It Damion

by CaitAintStraight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Gen, Idk demons n shit I wrote this in like a week two years ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitAintStraight/pseuds/CaitAintStraight
Summary: Boi with bad decor taste summons demon. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. CHAPTER I: dev raises some hell

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t judge me I wrote this like 2 years ago instead of doing my biology homework. I might finish it someday.

 

Summoning a demon isn't supposed to be easy. Devin Tippet knew this. He had drawn the circle to keep what answered his summons trapped until he dismissed it. He had gotten the violet candles and placed them at key points throughout his attic. Dev had the incense burning next to him, the symbols The Book suggested drawn perfectly, and in the exact place that The Book said. The last ingredient he needed was waiting in his veins, ready for the moment he needed it. He had even gone through the trouble to find a silver plated knife, as The Book had said it would make the ritual more effective if the virgin's blood was spilled with a silver blade. He was ready.

Dev glanced around the room, preparing himself as he began to chant, his voice sounding sonorous and deep, bouncing around the confines of the windowless attic, the scent of the incense cloyingly thick in the air. An inexplicable breeze brushed through the tips of his dirty blond hair, lifting it from where it brushed his shoulders. His voice reached a crescendo and green eyes flashed as he lifted his hands, one palm facing outward, the other holding the knife. He made a single slash across his palm, then flinging the bleeding hand forward, the blood splattering across the symbols within the circle. A flash of light, a roll of cloudless thunder, and a vaporous form appeared before him.

A shudder seemingly slithered down his spine as he gazed upon the shimmering cloud.

“Human. Why have you summoned me?” a thunderous voice called, resonating around the small room.

Dev shoved down his fear and excitement, refusing to show weakness before the hellbeast. “I have brought you forth from the sixth circle of hell to do my bidding-”

“Oh, not this bullshit again,” The Cloud interrupted the response Devin was reading from The Book.

“I’m- I- excuse me?” The boy asked, bewildered. 

The Cloud gave an annoyed sigh as it replied. “What is it this time?” its voice raised mockingly as it continued, “The kids at school are mean? Your parents don’t understand you?”

Devin’s fists clenched as he stared at The Cloud. “I’m… I wanted someone to keep me company-” he began, only to be interrupted again.

“Not a good reason to sell your soul,” The Cloud said flatly. “How about this: I’ll be your companion, and I won't even take your soul. But only on one condition.”

Dev stared at The Cloud dubiously. “What condition?”

“You have to break the circle and let me take my proper form,” It said simply.

Devin’s eyes widened. “What?! No! Why would I let you out?!”

A deep chuckle resonated through the attic as the vaporous form moved forward. “You think this circle binds me here?”

The boy shrieked and scrambled back. “O-of course it does! The Book says so!” 

“No, no, no. It only prevents my proper humanoid form. It makes me look less appealing,  but it can’t keep me here,” as The Cloud spoke, it proceeded forward, going past the lines of the circle and hovering before Devin.

The boy was shaking, but he steeled his resolve and reached out with one arm toward the chalk circle, rubbing a section off of the floor, breaking the circle. “There, I did-”

A bright flash, a loud crack, and instead of a cloud before him there’s a tall, thin, and pale man with deep piercing golden eyes with cat-like pupils and wispy red hair.

Devin fainted.

 

******

 

As Devin came to, he realized he was lying on the floor of his attic with his head pillowed in someone’s lap. His mossy green eyes snapped open, only to meet with shimmering gold. 

He scrambled back from the unknown demon, squeaking in surprise. “What the hell?!”

“Huh?” the demon blinked at him. “What did I do?”

“I’m- you- you’re naked!” Dev managed to sputter, barely maintaining his composure.

The he-demon glanced down at himself. “So I am,” He looked back up at Dev, quirking a brow. “What of it?”

“Put some clothes on!” The teen spluttered, averting his eyes.

The he-demon looked at Devin blankly. “I don’t have any.”

Dev cursed, turning and tugging a comforter out of a box, flinging it at the he-demon. “At least cover yourself,” He muttered, face reddening in embarrassment.

The teen turned when he heard the rustling of fabric cease, facing the taller male, who was now wrapped in a frilly pink comforter. “What’s your name?” 

The demon blinked at him slowly. “I don’t have one.”

Dev’s brow furrowed in confusion as he watched the other warily. “How can you not have a name?”

“I just don’t. There isn’t much need for names in the Circle of Heresy,” The catlike demon replied blandly.

“Well I have to call you something-”

“What about Drake? It means dragon,” The demon interrupted excitedly.

“No.”

“Phooey. You’re no fun.”

“I have a cousin named Drake. I refuse to call you by the same name as that asshole,” Devin said flatly.

“Oooh, what about Damion then? Sound badass but relatively tame,” The redhead suggested, tilting his head slightly, his eerie catlike eyes focused on the teen, a slight smirk on his face.

“Why do I get the feeling that was a joke,” said Dev, his voice tinged with suspicion.

A sharp toothed grin spread across Damion’s face as he chuckled, canines flashing. “You’re smart. Damion means tame.”

A groan of annoyance escaped Devin as he covered his face with his palms. “You’re an embarrassment.”

“Yeah, but now I’m  _ your  _ embarrassment,” Damion was silent for a moment as he pondered his words. “That sounded like a euphemism for your dick.”

“Could you maybe not.”

Damion grinned impishly as he looked directly into his summoner’s eyes. “How ‘bout I do it anyway, and you give me some actual clothes? Not that I don’t  _ rock  _ this pink blankie, because I  _ do _ , but I’d like to have some clothes that I don’t have to hold in place.”

“I… yeah. Just give me a second,” Devin murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose in slight frustration.

Damion gave a hum of acknowledgement, peering around the attic in curiosity as Dev slipped through the door and down the narrow stairwell, flicking on the hall light and entering his bedroom. 

The teen flopped onto his bed face down, yelling into the mattress. He had done it. He had summoned a demon. He had a companion now. Sure, Damion wasn’t bound to him by a soul contract, but he was the demon’s summoner, so Damion  _ was  _ influenced by Dev’s will, at least a little.

A thump from above him caused an annoyed sigh to escape him as he sat up and began to look through his dresser to find something that would fit the lanky demon. Finding an old pair of sweatpants that were too large for him, he lifted them from the dresser drawer, turning to leave as another thump and muffled cursing echoed from above him. He ascended the stairs, only to see the naked demon holding one foot whilst hopping in place on the other, cursing under his breath. 

Devin screamed and covered his eyes. “PUT THIS ON!” He yelled, hurling the sweatpants at Damion, turning in place to face the open doorway.

“It’s just a little bit of skin, no need to overreact,” The demon hummed in amusement, tugging on the sweats.

“Why were you naked again?” Dev asked, looking over his shoulder.

“I stubbed my toe, and due to cause and effect, I dropped mine drapes,” Damion replied haughtily, turning up his nose at the shorter human and placing a hand on his bare chest daintily.

A snort escaped Dev as he turned to face the demon. “I have a question, if you don’t mind me asking,” he muttered, making brief eye contact with the taller redhead.

“Ask away, necromancer.”

“When was the last time you were on earth?” Devin asked cautiously, maintaining eye contact with Damion.

“June 22nd 1611. I was exorcised that morning.”

A look of confusion flashed across Dev’s face. “Then why does the way you talk sound so modern?”

Damion cocked his head to the side and blinked. “I’ve been summoned lots since then, I’ve just never wandered free. They always sent me back. And there’s also the fact that my vocabulary increases to include my summoner’s so I can understand them.” 

“You mean you were actually bound to their circles?”  

“Yeah,” the demon said, cocking his head to the side.

“But- what- then- why weren’t you bound to mine?!” Devin spluttered.

Damion snickered, an amused glint to his eyes. “You accidentally smudged one of the key symbols, toots.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Don’t call you what?” the cat-like demon asked innocently, cocking his head to the side.

Dev narrowed his eyes and stared him down. “Don’t call me toots.”

“Sure thing, sugartits.”

An annoyed groan was the only response that the teen gave.


	2. CHAPTER II: reasons why dev shouldn’t decorate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished

 

As Devin lead the infuriatingly annoying demon down the narrow attic staircase, he pondered his fate. He would be stuck with the bubbly, sarcastic demon for life now, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He still felt excited that the summoning had worked, regardless that he had fucked it up majorly. He sighed, his annoyance fading as he led Damion into the guest room, which, he supposed, was the demon’s room now. 

The taller male gave the room a perfunctory glance. “Sweet digs. I love the curtains,” he said, lips quirking in a grin as he gestured to the _ridiculous_ fuschia zebra striped curtains. 

The curtains clashed terribly with the other hodgepodge furniture in the room, the pale yellow dresser with a mirror atop it, the wine red rug, and the teal canopy bed. Fairy lights were strung across the ceiling of the room, giving it a warm glow. The bright green walls contrasted with the night sky that he had painted across the ceiling, the fairy lights almost seeming like stars. The whole room was an eyesore really, but Devin liked it. He had decorated it himself, and his whole house was adorned similarly, showcasing his eclectic taste in décor. He liked the colors, they made him happy. 

Damion flung himself onto the bed, burying his face into the pillows and saying something, but whatever he said was muffled completely by the orange fluff covering the pillows.

Dev’s face scrunched up in confusion, watching the demon carefully. “What did you say?”

Damion lifted his face from the pillows slightly and replied, “When are we gonna eat?” before he slumped back down into the orange plushness.

“Are you hungry?”

More mumbling into the pillows was the only reply he received.

“You know I can’t hear you, right?”

 

 

this might be finished someday idk


End file.
